Forever Together
by miko-destiny
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have a fight, but this time mysteries are resolved, and wishes come true...
1. Sealing Fate

Kagome sat in her room, trying to focus on the math book in front of her. However, she couldn't. Images of InuYasha kept fluttering through her mind, ensnaring her senses and thoughts completely. Finally, she threw her book on the desk, and sighed. She tried not to remember what had happened before she left, but the memories came to her anyway.  
  
InuYasha, standing in front of her, eyes hard. Kagome herself stood not inches from him. Had it not been such a disturbingly heated moment of temper and distress, Kagome's cheeks would surely have been a bright crimson by now. As it was, neither one could think of much but their own anger. InuYasha's voice was loud, too loud it seemed to Kagome. "What do you mean you have to go back to your time? Don't you see that we have to act now, while Naraku's forces are down?" he spat at her. "Oh, yes, because this is all that matters. You know, I do have a life outside of your little world. I have tests, InuYasha, and unless I take them I will never be able to live in my world." Was her angry reply, then his rebuttle, "Tests? Who cares about tests? You should be worrying about here and now. Kagome, we have to finish this." Seeing no other option, she said, "Sit boy!" InuYasha immediately hit the ground, grumbling at her. Kagome walked away, but heard his words before she leapt into the well anyway. "Fine. Go, and don't ever come back. I hate you, Kagome! I hate you forever, and I was a fool to think that we needed your help!"  
  
InuYasha sighed, and looked down at the well. The sun was bright above him. Kagome had been gone for two weeks, and he could practically feel his heart breaking. "Come back." He whispered into the shadows of the disturbingly still portal that connected him to the one thing that truly deserved his heart. Naraku was defeated, Sango and Miroku were engaged to be married, and even Shippo seemed to have found a place helping Kaede gather medicinal herbs. Of course, they all missed Kagome. But none of them missed her as much as he did. His last words to her rung in his mind, "Fine. Go, and don't ever come back. I hate you, Kagome! I hate you forever, and I was a fool to think that we ever needed your help!" His claws tightened on the well's edge, and some of the stone cracked and crumbled. He stepped back. He heard a voice in his head. 'InuYasha, go after her.'  
  
Kagome lay on her bed, weeping. She hadn't spoken to InuYasha in weeks. What was she going to do with her life now? She had gone on 3 dates with Hojo, but that wasn't doing a thing for her. Every second she spent with him seemed to remind her of what she could never have with InuYasha. He had asked her to be his steady this afternoon after their picnic, and she had not been able to come up with an answer. Luckily, her Grandpa's bad lying made it easy. She pretended to cough, and Hojo said, "Oh, dear, I'm sorry, Kagome. We'll talk about this later when you feel better, if you want, ok?" It had been thoughtful, but Kagome now wished she had just declined. There was no way she could ever date someone steadily. No, she would never love again. Her heart was still in the feudal ages. Kagome had decided as soon as she stepped in the door what she would do. She would wait another week or so, go back through the well, and leave the shards she gripped in her hand with Kaede. Then, she would come back here, finish school, and move somewhere else. She would never date, never marry, and would die a sad old woman with nothing but amazing stories. Maybe she would write books, and people would say how lifelike the characters were. Yes, maybe she would do that. She rolled over on her side, and cried softly into her pillow, clutching the pieces of the Shikon no Tama close to her heart.  
  
InuYasha slid through the well, falling into the darkness. Something was calling him through. Maybe Kagome was in danger. He stepped out. He could smell her. He leapt up to her window, and sat on the sill. She was laying on her bed, face buried in her pillow, weeping. He finally opened his mouth, which felt oddly dry, and said, "Why are you crying, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome spun at the sound of the voice. InuYasha sat on her window sill. She was so overjoyed, she scrambled up and leapt at him. Unfortunatly, she caught him off guard, and they both fell out the window. InuYasha landed on his back, Kagome on top of him. "Oh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to!"  
  
InuYasha shrugged. It wasn't very painful at all. He was just glad Kagome wasn't hurt. He lifted her, and leapt back up to her window, setting her on the floor. "Came to see if you were ok, and to tell you that I lied. I love you, I want you. I need you, Kagome." He said. He tried to catch a whiff of her scent, and instead caught the salty smell of tears and the metallic bitter taste of blood. Very gently, he opened her hand. The shards she had been gripping so tightly had bit into the pale, soft flesh of her hand, leaving trails of blood.  
  
Kagome hadn't even felt any pain in her hand. She glanced down, and then back up at InuYasha. He was looking at her concerned. He opened his hand, revealing the last of the shards.  
  
InuYasha's left arm came around Kagome's slender waist, and he pulled her closer. Her left hand in turn came up to touch the side of his face, and she leaned forward. They kissed, pressing their right hands together.  
  
The room was filled with blinding pinkish-white light as soon as all of the shards touched. At the exact same moment, InuYasha's lips touched Kagome's, and they shared in the most amazing kiss time has ever known. Both wished in their minds, at the exact same moment, that they could be like this forever. The jewel reformed in that moment, and world seemed to freeze for hours. However, it was a moment later that they pulled apart, and InuYasha gently touched her face.  
  
Tears were running down Kagome's cheeks. InuYasha leaned forward, and whispered in her ear, "I made my wish. And now, I want to ask you a question. Will you be with me forever? Come back with me, or I will come and stay here, I just can't live without you." 


	2. ErInuYasha?

Miko: Ok, folks, I know that my first one didn't have a disclaimer, didn't request reviews, and was all in all a fairly short fic. Sorry. This one WILL make up for that. When I wrote the first one, I didn't know whether or not I would put another chapter, or whether I would post it on the internet. Clearly, I did. And now I am putting on another chapter. Go figure.  
  
Salt the Chipmunk: Chwii.. Chib quee. Chwii chwii. Keke. (Translation: We do not own InuYasha. It is a dream, nothing more.)  
  
Miko: Now, I'm sure that anyone who's still reading this is thinking; Who's Salt? When are the going to get one with the fic? Well, Salt is my pet chipmunk, and the fic starts.NOW!  
  
10 years later..  
  
Kagome came home from shopping for her mom. She liked to help out around the house, when she was home, that is. She balanced the bags on one knee, fumbling for the key with the other. She was 26 now, and spent almost all of her time in feudal japan with her mate, InuYasha. Having finished school, she rarely needed to come to the future anymore, but kept the well in good use anyways. She had begun writing stories, and drawing pictures. One story she had written was already published, and many more were in waiting for her to send them to her astonished publisher. She was busy opening the door, when a familiar shape approached her.  
  
InuYasha took the bags from Kagome, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Hey hun." He said brightly. The half-demon had changed a lot in the time since they had finished the jewel, maturing greatly. Kagome smiled, and let them both inside. Her mom was sitting in the living room. She turned slightly, smiling at the couple in her doorway. "Thank you, you two. You better get back to the past now, before your too missed. Kagome, come back soon!" Kagome nodded, set the bags in the kitchen, and walked outside. InuYasha trailed behind her.  
  
Miroku was watching Sango and their little boy play in the water. His son, Liam, was only a year old. Though he did have an older boy, Miyaru, and a girl named MaeLin, they were older, and often chose to go off on their own. Kagome could be heard in the distance, talking to InuYasha. Miroku leaned against a rock, as Sango emerged with his son. "Watch Liam for me?" she said. He nodded, taking the boy into his arms. Miyaru, 9 years old, and MaeLin, 5, came running towards him, "Daddy! Come see!" MaeLin was yelling brightly.  
  
Kagome heard Sango and Miroku's kids in the distance, thankful that she wouldn't have to look far for her friends. InuYasha smiled to Sango, who was walking towards Kagome. He kissed Kagome gently, and went off to let the two talk 'girl things' whatever that was.  
  
Kagome smiled at his departing back. Sango looked at her friend, and said, "Let me guess.You went home in suddenly, shopped for your mom, and came back to me immediately. Your beaming like there's no tomorrow.Why, Kagome dear, I'd say you're pregnant!" The girl blushed, and covered Sango's mouth with her hand, "Shhh.I haven't told InuYasha yet."  
  
Miroku, meanwhile, was laughing as his two eldest children tackled a certain dog demon to the ground. "Uncle Inu!!! Did you bring us chocolate? Is Aunty Kagome here?" the questions poured out of the children's mouths, causing him to laugh. Finally, he said, "Yes and yes."  
  
Sango nodded her head excitedly, "Alright, I get it.No talking yet, you want it to be a surprise." the girl's started talking, giggling lightly. "Kagome, a girl or a boy?" this made Kagome think, and finally she said, "Girl." Sango nodded. This continued for a little while, until they heard the familiar cry of Liam. Sango turned, leading her friend back to the children. She scooped Liam out of Miroku's arms, and the child stopped screaming almost instantly. It was getting late, so they headed towards the cottage the two families shared. It was just outside Kaede's village, in InuYasha's forest.  
  
Kagome sat on the bed, watching InuYasha's sleeping form intently. It was morning, and about time she told him. "InuYasha," she whispered, knowing that even sleeping his demon ears would hear her, "InuYasha, I'm pregnant." His eyes snapped open, and he grabbed his mate in a gentle hug. Aparently, he was taking it well. 


End file.
